wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Voices
Fanfic about a wolf in a clan similar to MacMyth by Edme. OOS=Out of story Prologue "Okay, so the MacMyths aren't who we're looking for, but what could we do?" two wolves, a male and a female were trotting away from the MacMyth Clan. "I don't want to be a lone wolf anymore, Nygak," said the female wolf. Nygak sighed. They had been lone wolves all their life, their parents were both friendly, and they had become close friends. They decided to stick together and find a clan. But not any clan, one clan who accepted "oddities." After about a week of searching, they had only found one clan, and they didn't like it. Looking for a clan is like looking for a claw in a pile of leaves, ''Nygak thought. The female, Coyene, had the ability to levitate, and Nygak was able to read others' minds (OOS Notice Nygak has the same ability as Yamone). Nygak listened closely to Coyene's thoughts. ''If only we could make our own pack. But how do I tell him? ''"That's a great idea!" Nygak grinned at Coyene. He knew she hated when he did that. "I know who can help us find the perfect place." The two went into a cave on the side of a mountain."This is my uncle, Nazalak. He can find a hidden area where we can make a hidden clan," Nygak said. "Yes, it's true, but it'll cost you." Nazalak and Coyene both stared at him. "''What? ''I'm your nephew!" "So?" Nygak and Coyene both looked at each other. Coyene took off a clam shell she had clipped on to her fur. She gave it to Nazalak, and he accepted it. They walked out of the cave and Nazalak led them towards a forest. "Now, you can only tell your new clanmates this location," Nazalak said sternly, as they jumped over a fallen tree. Nygak noticed there were many trees fallen on the forest floor. They eventually found a little pool. It was the most crystal-clear pool Nygak had ever seen. He could see his reflection clearly, very clearly. He looked closely at it. Then he frowned. "Uncle, how is this a could area to start a clan?" Nazalak jumped into the pool without making a splash. Not even a ripple. Nygak looked for him in the shallow waters. "Uncle?" Nazalak had disappeared. Coyene placed her paw in the water, and it was gone as well. Coyene then jumped into the water. "Coyene! Uncle!" Nygak ran frantically around the pool, when a paw grabbed his hind leg and pulled him into the pool. Nygak blinked when he saw Nazalak and Coyene looking at him. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around. It didn't look like the Beyond. The trees had silver bark, and the leaves and pines were gold. The pool they had entered through was emerald green, and the grass was blue. The sky was the same, but the sun had the same color as the tree bark-silver. "I like to call this place, Spejal. I found it years ago, and I thought it was perfect. You should meet the other wolves here, they would want to join your clan," Nazalak hopped onto a rock. "Other wolves?" "Yes, they followed me here." Nygak and Coyene met the other wolves and formed a clan, Nygak as the cheiftain. After two years of being hidden from the other clans, they had successfully created a clan, and Coyene and Nygak became mates. They found elk and some other, strange creatures in the land, and they figured out which ones to eat. But about one year later, Nygak started hearing voices. He believed he was just hearing other people's thought involuntarily, but when he was alone, the voices grew louder. It was the voice of a wolf, an unfamiliar one. Nygak tried speaking to the voice. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" There was cackling. ''It's about time you responded. I am the soul of your nightmares, the darkness, the horrid memories. I am a your bane. ''"Why do you hate me?" ''I don't hate ''you, I hate your future son. He will kill my lover, and he must pay. "How do you know what he will do?" ''I have many wondrous powers. I can see the future, get into other wolves' thoughts and dream, in return for a lot of energy. "Lupus help me!" You cannot be saved from me. I can not, I will not be stopped. Chapter 1 A light green wolf chased after an elk in the MacMyth clan. The elk would feed the entire clan, it would even fill the Gnaw wolves. He didn't need a byrrgis ''to catch this with his abilities! Ian was an impressive wolf, after all, he did have the ability to control weather. He was also very handsome, and all the she-wolves liked him. That normally got him cocky, but his less impressive friend Hydros always managed to keep him from creating a storm of some kind. Not only when he got arrogant, but when he was angry, sad, or anything too extreme. Ian wasn't always loved, he once arrived to the clan as a pup, and the wolves didn't like him, but that was before they discovered he had such great abilities. The first storm Ian had ever made was a tornado, when another wolf made him angry. He'd only made a few tornadoes after that, since the wolves who didn't like him are frightened of him. And also he had Hydros to calm him down. Hydros had the ability to control water, and he used that to sometimes knock Ian out if he was too late. The storm would die down almost immediately. Ian cast down a thundercloud, and raised it above the elk. The elk got confused, and slowed down, and Ian was able to pounce on its side. He bit into its neck, and felt his teeth rip open and artery. The elk fell down, and lay there, bleeding. Now, Ian was overconfident, but he still had some honor. He looked into the prey's eyes, and so he did ''lochinvyrr. ''The elk's eyes met his, and it finally closed. Chapter 2 "You caught this on your own? That's amazing!" She-wolves surrounded Ian, but Hydros managed to get him some room. "You should get some rest, you seem exhausted," Hydros recommended. Ian yawned, "I guess you're right. My bloated stomach is contributing to my sleepiness." He went to his den, and plopped on the soft moose skin. ''I love my life, ''Ian thought to himself. ''Not for long. ''"Who said that?" Ian jumped up. ''Hmm, I guess it was my imagination. ''Ian layed back down. ''You have no idea. ''Ian looked around some more. He shrugged and went for a walk. That always helped him. Hydros had noticed Ian, and ran up to him. "May I join you?" he asked. "Please do," Ian decided not to speak about the strange voices. They had sounded dark and sinister. "Do you want to go to a lake? Maybe we can go underwater and catch some fish! The biggest ones are always in the center," Hydros stated. "Alright," Ian said. Hydros led him to his favorite lake, it was nice and large, and there were a lot of fish. Hydros was swimming in the water, and Ian realized he had gills. While fish were being thrown out from the center of the lake, Ian was lying on a smooth surface near the lake. He wasn't in the mood for fishing or swimming, he just needed some thinking time. If he was too stressed out, a small hurricane come by. He noticed a shadow on the other side of the lake. Ian got up and walked over. The lake was huge, so Ian was exhausted when he finally noticed the she-wolf that had been taking some of their fish. "Hey! That stuff's ours!" Ian pounced on the she-wolf and pinned her down. "Who do you think you are?" Ian growled. He realized she was very skinny, and he could feel her ribs under his paws. "Please," she gasped, "I'm starving, I haven't eaten for days!" Ian released her. "Who are you?" (OOS You can see the link here, you know, between the prologue and right now) "You don't need to know." she was obviously ashamed of herself. Ian started circling her. He noticed Hydros watching him from a far distance in the water. "I do need to know, and if you don't tell me, I'll..." "A monster. That's what I am. If you can, if you want to kill me right now, please do. Because I've had enough of this nasty world, and all the twists and turns to expect." Ian looked at her, I surprised look on his face. Hydros was starting to swim towards them. "A-are you sure?" "Yes. One strike, and you will be a hero." Ian didn't know what to do. He started to get ready to pounce, not realizing what Hydros was seeing. He jumped onto her, and dug deep into her throat, hoping that would kill her quickly and easily. "'What are you doing?!" 'Hydros was frantically splashing in the water. He jumped onto Ian, who's heart was beating quickly from the shock. "I-I was only doing what she-" Hydros looked at him angrily. "Do you have any idea ''who ''she is?" Ian shook his head. Hydros was shaking, "I know I never told you this, but, ''my sister was a ''malcadh, and you just killed her."'' Chapter 3 A few years later... Ian was bloated, so he decided to try to walk it away. He had been able to catch a very large moose this time, and he got the biggest share. He would normally decline it, but without Hydros, he had grown into a selfish, obnoxious jerk. There were more storms near the MacMyth clan than ever, but no one cared. Ian had also grown more muscly and handsome, and he also caught a lot more prey. He was happy, even without Hydros. There were tracks on the ground, and it smelled like... Elk! Ian had already found a moose, yes, but if he collected more prey, he would get more food for the clan. He really didn't care about them, but if they loved him more, they would offer him more food. He quickly followed the tracks and the sent, which led him into a forest. He jumped over a few puddles, it had rained not so long ago. This was good, now he was able to see the tracks easier. His heart was pumping furiously, and after jumping over one particularly large one, he fell. This one wasn't a puddle, it was a pool. Ian frantically tried to swim, but he wasn't able to get out. He gave up. ''A tiny pool would kill me, and no one would know what had happened to me, ''he thought. He relaxed, and finally ran out of breath. Ian started to drift into unconsiousness. Chapter 4 "Sir! Some wolf appeared beside the pool, it seems like he washed up there. He doesn't remember anything." This was the lieutenant of MacMitas-the other MacMyth clan, Chronos. He was talking to his cheiftain. "Hmm, wait, I'll come." Ian looked around in the strange world. He didn't remember anything, he had hit his head very hard on his way up. He heard voices nearby. He looked up to see a familiar wolf. All he could remember was one name. "Hy-Hydros?" he asked weakly. "I don't remember anything." Hydros looked at Chronos. "Your name is Han. You will leave me and my clan alone." The End! Category:Fanfiction's Category:Edme's pages